Life got cold
by LaHabana
Summary: Voldemort ist gesürtzt und einer der Kämpfer macht sich seine Gedanken.


**Life got cold**

_Ich bin schon wieder wach, wie fast jede Nacht seit zwei Jahren. Ich schlafe kaum noch und wenn dann schrecke ich nach einer Stunde wieder hoch, weil diese schrecklichen Schatten mich bis in meine träume verfolgen. Ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich fröhlich sein sollte, so wie alle anderen auch, aber ich kann es nicht. Wir haben gesiegt und endlich sind aller wieder sicher, doch zu welchem Preis? Ich habe alles verloren was mir jemals wichtig war. Alle die mir etwas bedeutet haben. Damals...wenn ich das damals gewusst hätte! Wir waren jung...und wir dachten, wir könnten alles schaffen, aber bald sollten wir die Wahrheit mit erschreckender Deutlichkeit zu spüren bekommen. _

„Remus?" Ich fahre herum, Professor Dumbledores Kopf sitzt in meinem Kamin. Er sieht blass aus. Irgendwas ist passiert. „Professor?" Ich gehe vor dem Kamin in die Hocke. Er mustert mich mit ernsten Augen in denen ein seltsamer Ausdruck steht, den ich nicht deuten kann. Trauer? Mitleid? Fassungslosigkeit? 

„Remus...heute Nacht...Lily und James..." Erschweigt, doch ich weiß was er mir sagen möchte. Ich fühle mich als  würde eine eisige Welle über mir zusammenbrechen. Meine Hände zitternd, als  ich mich auf dem Boden abstütze um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Tränen brennen in meinen Augen und schließlich bahnt sich die erste ihren Weg meine Wangen hinunter.

„Remus...wenn sie...wenn sie herkommen wollen..." Dumbledore sieht mich besorgt an, doch ich schüttelte  den Kopf. „Nein...ich...ich schaff das schon. Danke Professor."  Er nickt und dann verschwindet sein Kopf aus meinem Kamin. Wie konnte das passieren? Lily und James...tot! Wie konnte Voldemort sie finden? Sirius hätte nie...das hätte er nicht getan, oder doch? ‚Aber er war der Geheimniswahrer', flüstert eine höhnische Stimme in meinem Kopf. „Das hätte  er niemals  getan!" schreie ich, doch die Stimme bleibt. Konnte es wirklich sein dass ich mich so in ihm getäuscht hatte? War das möglich? 

_Heute weiß ich, dass er es nicht war. Doch mit der Zeit hatte sich die Überzeugung in mein Gehirn gebrannt, nicht zuletzt nach dem Mord an all diesen Muggeln, den er, wie sich herausstellte, auch nicht begangen hat. Doch damals...alles sprach gegen ihn und obwohl ich es nie begreifen konnte fand ich mich zum Schluss damit ab, dass er, den ich für meinen Freund gehalten hatte, ein Verräter war. _

‚Wie hat er das bloß tun können?', diese Frage schwebt durch meinen Kopf, als die Särge langsam in die Grube hinuntergelassen werden. Kalter Regen vermischt sich mit meinen Tränen und ich nehme meine Umgebung nur noch verschwommen wahr. Doch vor meinem inneren Auge sehe ich all diese Bilder, die mir jetzt wie Wahnvorstellungen vorkommen. Sirius und James nach einem unserer Streiche. Als Tatze und Krone nachts, im silbernen Schien des Vollmondes. Auf James und Lilys Hochzeit...

_Ich habe erst viel, viel später realisiert was geschehen war. In den ersten Tagen und Wochen war der Schock über all das geschehene viel zu groß. James und Lily schienen so nah. ich erwartete immer dass sie plötzlich vor der Tür stehen würden, Lily mit dem kleinen Harry im Arm. Das begreifen und annehmen dieser Situation dauerte Monate und selbst nach Jahren passierte es mir manchmal, dass ich aufwachte und mich fragte, warum ich mich so niedergeschlagen fühlte, bis mir alles wieder einfällt. der schock saß einfach zu tief. Ich hatte alle Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuteten innerhalb von achtundvierzig Stunden verloren. Erst Lily und James, dann hatte Sirius Peter umgebracht, den armen Peter, und er saß jetzt lebenslänglich in Askaban. _

_Irgendwann fing ich wieder an zu leben. Doch dann kam der nächste Schlag. Sirius war aus Askaban ausgebrochen und nach allem was ich von Dumbledore erfahren hatte war er unterwegs nach Hogwarts, wo Harry sich befand. Ich zögerte keine Sekunde, als Dumbledore mich fragte, ob ich die freie Stelle als Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste anzunehmen. Vielleicht könnte ich so wenigstens Harry beschützen. Doch dann stellte sich in jener schicksalsschweren Nacht das heraus, was ich im Grunde meines Herzens immer gehofft hatte._

...„Das ist nicht wahr!"; rief Harry, „er war der Geheimniswahrer! Er hat es gesagt, bevor Sie kamen, er hat gesagt, dass er sie getötet hat!"

    Er deutete auf Black, der nachdenklich den Kopf schüttelte; seine eingesunkenen Augen leuchteten plötzlich.

    „Harry…es war praktisch meine Schuld", krächzte er.

„Ich habe Lily und James im letzten Moment dazu überredet, Peter an meiner statt als Geheimniswahrer zu nehmen…ich bin schuld, ich weiß es…in der Nacht, als sie starben…war ich Peter besuchen gegangen, doch er war nicht zu Hause und es sah nicht nach einem Kampf  aus…ich bin sofort zu deinen Eltern…und als ich ihr zerstörtes Haus und ihre Leichen sah…war mir klar, was Peter getan haben musste…was ich getan hatte…"

    Die Stimme versagte ihm. Er wandte sich ab...

 ...„Lily und James machten dich zum Geheimniswahrer, weil ich es vorgeschlagen hatte", zischte Black, so giftig, dass Pettigrew einen Schritt zurücktrat. „Ich dachte es wäre ein perfekter Plan…ein Bluff…Voldemort würde gewiss hinter mir her sein, er würde sich nie träumen lassen, dass sie ein schwaches, unbegabtes Kerlchen, wie dich nehmen…das muss der größte Augenblick deines elenden Lebens gewesen sein, als du Voldemort eröffnet hast, du könntest ihm die Potters ausliefern."...

 ...„Es war, als hätte jemand ein Feuer in meinem Kopf entfacht", fuhr Black fort, „und die Dementoren konnten es nicht ersticken…es war kein Glücksgefühl…ich war wie besessen…doch das gab mir Kraft und klärte meine Gedanken. Nun, eines Nachts, als sie meine Tür öffneten, um mir das Essen zu bringe, huschte ich flink als Hund an ihnen vorbei…es ist so viel schwieriger für sie, die Gefühle von Tieren zu erspüre, dass verwirrte sie…ich war dünn, ganz abgemagert…so konnte ich durch die Gitter schlüpfen…als Hund schwamm ich hinüber zum Festland…"

    Er blickte Harry an und diesmal sah Harry nicht weg.

    „Glaub mir", krächzte Black. „Glaub mir, Harry. Ich habe James und Lily niemals verraten. Ich wäre lieber gestorben als das zu tun."...

_Doch Pettigrew entkam uns. Und diesmal war es meine Schuld. Ich hatte vergessen den Wolfsbann trank zu nehmen und verwandelte mich in einen Werwolf. Wenigstens habe ich die Kinder nicht verletzt, davon hat Sirius mich abgehalten. Doch so konnten wir Pettigrew nicht dem Ministerium ausliefern und Sirius musste wieder fliehen, auf dem Rücken des Hippegreifs Seidenschnabel. Ich trat von meiner Stelle zurück und verließ Hogwarts noch vor Ende des Schuljahrs. _

_Knapp ein Jahr später geschah das unfassbare: Voldemort kehrte zurück! Er hatte einen Schüler getötet, den Sohn von Amos Diggory. Ich erfuhr von Sirius davon, den Dumbledore zu mir geschickt hatte er bräuchte die ‚Alten Kämpfer'._

„Wir müssen noch Arabella Figg und Mungundunus Fletcher finden!", Sirius hatte seine alte Tatkraft wieder gewonnen  und er erinnerte mich wieder an den Jungen, den ich aus der Schule kannte,  doch es fehlt etwas. Natürlich...James war ebenfalls ein unermüdlicher Kämpfer  gegen Voldemort gewesen und ohne ihn, kommt mir all das manchmal hoffnungslos vor. Ich weiß, dass ich sowas nicht denken darf, aber trotzdem...

_Aber wir hatten eine Chance. Wir haben Voldemort in einem letzten, finalen Kampf besiegt und doch kommt mir manches jetzt viel schlimmer vor, als früher. Das Schlachtfeld war voll mit  Leichen. Es sind so viele gestorben. Charlie Weasley...der zweit älteste Sohn der Weasleys, Amos Diggory, Severus...wir haben viel aus der Welt geschafft, in der Zeit in der wir zusammengearbeitet haben. Wir waren zum Schluss keine Freunde, aber wir haben uns schätzen gelernt. Doch etwas anderes hat mich noch viel  schlimmer getroffen. Der Tod von Sirius und Peter. Trotz allem erinnere ich mich noch immer an den Peter aus Hogwarts, den Peter der mein Freund war. wir haben ihn begraben, auch wenn viele dagegen waren. Er hat viel Schlimmes angerichtet, das will ich nicht beschönigen oder außen vor lassen, aber er war dennoch einmal mein Freund. James hätte es so gewollt und Harry ist mit mir übereingekommen, dass es das richtige war. Peter liegt auf einem Friedhof in Wales wo seine Familie herstammt._

_Sirius...an ihn zu denken schmerzt. Er hat sein Leben für das von Harry geopfert, den Sohn seines besten Freundes. Jetzt liegt er neben Lily und James begraben. Es viel Harry schwer, seinen Tod zu akzeptieren, genauso wie mir. Sein Tod besiegelte alles. Nun bin ich der letzte der Rumtreiber, der überlebt hat und immer wieder frage ich mich, ob es wirklich fair ist, dass ausgerechnet ich überlebt habe. Und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es alles andere ist, aber nicht fair. James, Lily, Sirius...sie haben viel mehr geleistet als ich. Schon in der Schule. Wenn ich daran denke, dass James und Sirius einen rausschmiss riskiert haben nur um Animagi zu werden und mir zu helfen! Und wie viel haben sie für Peter oder andere schwächere Schüler getan? Vor allem Lily und James, als sie Schulsprecher waren. Nein, es ist nicht fair, dass ich überlebt habe und ich würde liebend gern tauschen, damit Harry seine Eltern zurückbekommt, liebend gern...._


End file.
